Naughty Girls
by Fairylust
Summary: Sakura and Ino have feelings for each other, but what happens when Ino finds Sakura in her room being naughty? Oneshot. Pure Lemon. SakuraxIno, InoxSakura


**I just wrote this because I felt that I was in a writing rut. I decided to do a Naruto fanfiction, seeing as I like the anime and well, I've written a good bit of Yaoi in the past and decided to make a brief change to Yuri, ya know to help me get out of my writing rut.**

**I'm still working on my other stories, so this isn't a permanent thing, kay? Good.**

**Anywayz, this is pure lemon. Also this is Yuri, meaning girl love is bound to occur. Don't like it don't read it. And lastly this is a oneshot, so I don't plan on updating. Pwease don't ask me to update because this is _just_ a oneshot.**

**Thank you.**

**Warning: Lemon, Yuri, & kink. X^P**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**

* * *

><p>Sakura began to feel a familiar aching need between her legs as she stared at her classmate, Ino from the corner of her eye. <em>That little bitch<em>, she thought noticing Ino's new red tank top and blue short shorts. _The little tramp likes flaunting herself around._ Sakura thought bitterly tapping her fingers on her desk. And then she thought with an almost silent groan, _She is killing me with those damned clothes of hers._ It had been a week and already the dumb blonde had managed to make Sakura do two things she hadn't thought about in like ever.

One: Sakura admitted she was, at least, bisexual or a lesbian because Ino managed to turn her on.

And two: masturbating.

It was easy enough to finger fuck herself until orgasm, but it was always a bitch to clean up afterward. She was just ready to jump Ino and ravage her all over in the middle of class, but she always reminded herself that A: the blonde was her rival and B: she would be the one to get in trouble if it turned out that that stupid Ino-pig was as straight as an arrow, plus it would be really embarrassing if she used that to torment Sakura openly.

So after class she headed to her dorm room.

But unknowing to Sakura Ino was about ready to lose it. It was her first week of junior year in the prominent high school and it was hotter than hell. Because of this, her rival and crush, Sakura, decided to wear her smallest skirt and tightest shirt, which always made a few heads turn. Ino's head also turned to take a look, but she was subtler about it unlike some other people. Ino couldn't help but stare at Sakura's supple breasts and legs.

_I have to tell her_, she thought headed for Sakura's dorm room, _rejection is okay as long as she keeps her stupid trap shut and bulbous head away from me afterwards, then I'll be fine._

She had always been a bit self-conscious about telling Sakura her feelings, due to a fear of rejection, but today she was gonna not only tell her, but try to get under that little skirt and that tight shirt. It was worth a try, at least. If worse came to worse and the pinkette made fun of her for being a lesbian she could always counter attack Sakura with some rather mean forehead jokes.

Anyway, it was the end of the school day and they were supposed to go either to their dorm rooms or to the library to study, but many people, usually the girls, went out to shop so the girls' dorm rooms were normally empty at that time. It was the perfect opportunity for her to say what she needed to and to try what she wanted (and was beginning to need) to try on Sakura, as she felt herself get a little wet by just _thinking_ about talking to Sakura.

The sight, which greeted her upon entering the pinkette's room wasn't at all what she expected to find: Sakura was laid out on her bed with her legs parted and hand working what looked like an unsharpened pencil in and out of her wet and ready-to-be-fucked pussy. Sakura looked to see who had entered her room and suddenly both girls were totally flushed with bright red faces.

And they seemed to just freeze where they were, Ino standing in the open doorway and Sakura on the bed with the pencil up her vagina. Her hand began to shake as she stared at the blonde. Ino closed and locked the door as quickly as she could.

"Don't stop on my account." Ino said chuckling a bit nervously. "Keep fucking your tight, little pussy with that pencil. I heard you moan, so tell me does it feel good? Do you like shoving things up your pussy and fucking yourself until you cum?"

Sakura started to fuck herself with the pencil again.

"It's one way to masturbate." She said glaring at Ino.

"You have no shame do you?" Ino sneered. "Fucking yourself with a pencil eraser in front of your rival? Makes me think you're comfortable with fucking yourself in front of people."

The pinkette stopped pumping the pencil in and out of her vagina, but silently admitting that Ino's dirty talk was arousing her more and more. She could feel her pussy getting even wetter than she already was.

"Why are you here, Ino?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Are you just gonna stand there and mouth off or what?"

"I just wanted to tell you something." Ino said truthfully. "Really, Sakura, I just want to talk. That's all."

Sakura removed the wetted pencil from her pussy and sat up. Ino noticed that there were silky pink panties on the floor beside the bed. She was able to piece things together from there and a small grin came over her face as she realized that Sakura had been just as subtle as she had been when checking out the pinkette.

"So do I make you want to masturbate?" she asked casually still grinning. "Do I make you want to fuck yourself with a pencil all the time or do you do this regularly?"

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped blushing. Her green eyes glared angrily at Ino, who advanced slowly towards her. "I was just feeling horny is all, but so what if I did say that I like you even though you can be a huge pain in my ass? What would you say then, huh?"

"I would say that I like you too." She said, and then added without the grin, "Next time you feel the need to shove the eraser end of a pencil up your pussy look me up and I'll help you release that tension."

"Yeah right," Sakura snorted, "as if-"

She was cut off when Ino kissed her long and hard on the lips. She deepened the kiss and moaned into it when she felt Ino's hand ghost over her left breast. Pulling away from the kiss Sakura undid the dark gray colored buttons to her shirt and shrugged it off revealing a lacy magenta colored bra and the tops of her ample cleavage. Ino purred with delight at the sight. Afterwards, Ino removed her tank top throwing it to the floor along with Sakura's discarded shirt giving Sakura a full view of her silky white bra. Ino could tell that her new lover was ready to get started and was just _bursting _with eagerness. Sakura was the first to remove her lacy magenta bra. Once off Ino's eyes landed on her rock hard nipples. She reached over and twisted one making Sakura whimper and slap her hand away.

"Naughty bitch," she growled, "it's your turn to take it off and keep talking dirty."

Ino nodded in compliance. She wasted no time removing her bra. She began to suck on one of Sakura's hardened buds and roughly squeezed the other huge breast as she sucked Sakura's nipple as hard as she could. The sound of the pinkette's pleasured moans fell on her ears like music encouraging her to continue. She pinched the pink buds and twisted them between her fingers feeling more and more aroused with each moan Sakura gave in response. She fondled Sakura's breasts as she placed a deep kiss to her lips.

Moans filled the room, but stopped when Sakura said, "You really like my tits, don't you, you naughty little whore?"

"I don't hear you complaining." Ino sneered squeezing Sakura's breasts as hard as she could. Sakura moaned at the sudden increase in pressure. "You seem to like it enough, you pink-haired slut."

"Give me a turn." Sakura murmured. Ino stopped and waited for a moment or two, waiting to see what her new lover would do. Sakura abruptly pulled Ino's short shorts off and stared at the blonde's only remaining garment. "Look whose the naughty bitch." She purred upon seeing Ino's lacy navy blue thong.

By now, you can imagine, Ino was much more than just wet she was soaked!

Ino blushed a bit deeper as Sakura removed her thong and had her lay down beneath her on the bed making her spread her legs as far as she could. She was a tease at first, only sliding her finger up and down the soft insides of Ino's thighs and around her hips. There was an almost silent gasp when she dipped her finger into Ino's warm, wet pussy that was begging to be fucked hard. "Come on…please Sakura…" Ino panted. "Give it to my pussy rough. That's the way it likes to be fucked."

"Oh, I'll bet it does." Sakura said rolling her eyes and slowly moving her finger in and out. She stopped and stirred between Ino's legs so that an almost silent squishy noise was made. Ino groaned with need as Sakura snickered, "Hear how wet you are for me to finger fuck your tight little pussy."

"Please, Sakura!" Ino shouted pleadingly. Sakura started to massage her breasts. A few minutes later Sakura complied and immediately thrust two fingers into Ino's pussy. "Oh! Oh, yes!" Ino moaned stridently. Sakura started pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde. "Harder!" Ino cried. "Please, Sakura, really fuck my pussy!" Sakura added a third finger and started pumping faster than she had been prior to that moment.

"Oh, ah…Sakura, faster…yes go faster…ooh, harder…come on deeper…really shove your fingers in there…ooh, oh yeah!"

"So that isn't good enough for you, Ino?"

"Are your kidding? Come on and use a toy or something!" Ino yelled. "My pussy wants it harder! Fuck me harder Sakura!"

The pinkette grinned as she got up and pulled her panties on, so that all she wore was her skirt and panties. She went over to where her mini-fridge was and she took out an ice tray. Ino stared at her bewildered. Sakura took it over and sat it on the bed stand after taking two cubes out. Sakura chuckled as Ino stared at her dumbfounded for a second before realizing what she aimed to do.

"You say your pussy likes it hard, Ino-slut? Well does it like it _cold_?"

"You-" Ino exclaimed. "Oh-" she was cut off by a shudder when she felt the freezing cold ice touch her entrance.

Sakura couldn't get it in at first, but managed to shove the first cube of ice into Ino after a moment. The blonde writhed at the sudden cold sensation inside of her. Sakura added the second and used her fingers to push the cubes further into her blonde lover, who gasped and moaned all the while. The ice melted quickly, so Sakura got two more and shoved them inside of her lover. After those melted she tried fitting three inside of Ino, who screamed loudly when she combined this with some hard finger thrusts. Sakura watched with a grin as the water mixed with Ino's wetness spilled from the blonde while she continued to finger fuck Ino's pussy. Sakura took a few cubes and slipped them inside of herself as she finger fucked her new lover.

"Dammit, Ino, hurry up and cum already!" Sakura snapped. "My pussy needs to be fucked too!"

"Shut up, bitch, maybe I'd have cummed by now if you were any good at this!"

Sakura growled as a reply and removed her fingers from Ino, who gave a disappointed grunt in response to the action. Sakura then lifted her skirt up and rammed their pussies together. Ino felt Sakura's panties were still on her, but didn't mention it. The two started scissoring, hard. Ino screamed in ecstasy, it felt so good!

"Oh, yeah! Oh, Sakura yes! That' right, keep fucking my pussy nice and hard with yours! Ah, yeah!"

They started panting and sped up their scissoring, soon they came simultaneously, their screams echoing off the walls of Sakura's room.

"That felt so good!" Ino sighed. "I guess you can fuck my pussy good after all."

"Of course I can!" Sakura snorted, and then smiled. "Oh, and don't you dare to even think this is over yet, Ino-slut."

Sakura straddled Ino's chest making sure she had a good view beneath her skirt. "Pull my panties off with your teeth," Sakura commanded, "and then I want you to fuck my pussy with my skirt on…or is that too difficult for you?"

"No way I'm gonna fuck that pussy so hard it'll hurt you to move!"

Sakura smirked and got up quickly. She went to her closet and pulled something out and tossed it to Ino. "You'll need that then." Sakura said still smirking. The pinkette assumed her position over Ino, who held the dildo she was given tightly, again. Ino took the front of the panties in between her teeth and slowly worked the panties down Sakura's legs.

The pinkette grinned watching as Ino struggled with the panties. Meanwhile she let her fingers trail down to her pussy. Ino noticed this and paused her actions. The blonde watched as Sakura slowly finger fucked her own pussy. Once her fingers were wetted enough she began to play with her own nipples, moaning softly at the sensations she caused herself as well as Ino.

Groaning with need the blonde lesbian continued working the panties down Sakura's legs. Once the panties were off Ino tossed them to the side with the other discarded clothes, which lay in a pile on the floor.

Ino took the dildo and thrust the whole thing into Sakura's waiting pussy. Ino was being really sluggish, at first, and she could only fit half of the dildo into Sakura's vagina. Sakura moaned as Ino began to pick up the pace and thrust the dildo deeper and deeper into her tight, wet pussy. Ino started to get wet again as she saw Sakura's pussy was making the dildo wetter and wetter by the second. Sakura was moaning loudly wanting more. She screamed in satisfaction as she felt the dildo hitting into her welcoming pussy.

"Is…ah…is that…yes, oh, yes…all you've got?" Sakura moaned.

Ino stopped and pulled the dildo from Sakura. She tossed it to the floor and she licked and bit Sakura's clit while playing at the entrance with a finger. Ino inserted a finger and rubbed her lover's insides and began to pump it in and out of the pinkette, who moaned and begged for more, "Ah…Ino…ooh, yes…Ino keep going…"

Ino withdrew her first finger and thrust _two_ fingers into Sakura's dripping wet pussy.

"Come on, Ino…come on…harder…fuck me harder!"

"Shut up!" Ino snapped removing all her fingers. "I know what you want, do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No, but I thought you should know I'd like you to fuck me harder." Sakura said eloquently. "I did a better job than you!"

"Oh, really?" she said getting up. "We'll see who does a better job!" she said loudly as she began to search around the room. She looked around until she found some wooden clothes pins and some handcuffs. Then she went back to the bed and handcuffed Sakura to the baseboard. She took the clothespins and clipped them onto Sakura's nipples.

Moaning the pinkette saw that Ino had retrieved the dildo.

Lifting the skirt up Ino stared at Sakura's pussy. She thrust four fingers into Sakura at once causing her to scream and moan. The wet pussy was too tight, at first, she had to push Sakura's legs very far apart to achieve it, but after a while Ino was fucking Sakura hard with all four of her fingers. Sakura screamed and moaned and panted like a bitch in heat.

"Oh, yeah, bitch." Ino said thrusting three fingers into Sakura. "I know the way you like your pussy to be fucked. You like it nice and hard, just like me."

"Ye-yes!" Sakura cried. "Ino, please, fuck my pussy more!"

It wasn't too long before she came,

"Sakura you taste so good!" Ino exclaimed licking Sakura's cum from her pussy. Sakura moaned some. "I've never tasted anything as good as you! I think I'll fuck your pussy with my mouth."

Ino grabbed Sakura's thighs forcibly and pinned her down to the mattress, roughly smashing her lips against Sakura's damp pussy. Sakura could feel Ino's hot, slick tongue licking her clit, and the sensation made her feel as though she could go mad. Ino could hear Sakura's moans getting louder and louder. She thrust her face harder into Sakura's wet pussy, much to Sakura's delight. The blonde stopped suddenly and twisted the clothespins that were clamped onto Sakura's pert nipples. Crying out the pink-haired girl pulled against her restraints writhing in pleasure. "Oh, so you like it like that, do you?" Ino sneered teasingly as she twisted the improvised tit-clamps again.

"Use the dildo!" Sakura cried. "Use the dildo, Ino!

She complied. Ino drove the dildo deep into Sakura, who screamed upon feeling the intrusion. She was so damn aroused that Ino managed to slide in twelve inches on the first thrust. Ino forcefully slammed the dildo into Sakura's pussy over and over again, making her scream stridently. She pulled it out almost all the way and then shoved it in all the way causing the loudest scream yet to tear itself from Sakura's throat. Ino left it there for a minute to jerk the tit-clamps off. She looked at the bruised nipples with a little naughty grin.

"Looks like your tits need more attention." She said before sucking lightly on each nipple. She then sat up to where her breasts were in front of Sakura's face. "Suck my tits, Sakura, suck them hard."

Sakura took one of Ino's nipples into her mouth sucking as hard as she could with the dildo still inside of her. She bucked her hips making it move inside of her. Ino moaned and was pretty sure Sakura was wanting to cum as badly as she wanted to cum, so she moved away once the pinkette was done sucking on her tits. Ino undid the handcuffs and made Sakura open her legs even more so.

Ino started to thrust the dildo at a brutal pace into Sakura's pussy.

She hadn't expected the pace to start out so brutally, but didn't care because it felt so damn good! Ino smirked and Sakura screamed in pleasure as her wet pussy was being fucked. Ino stopped and suddenly shoved her fingers onto Sakura's vagina. The blonde could tell she was at her peak. Ino rubbed at the outside of Sakura's pussy with the heel of her palm, making Sakura spill her juices all over the bed. "You done?" she asked Ino once she caught her breath. "You still look wet."

"I'm not even close to being done." Ino said shaking her head. "How 'bout you, billboard brow?"

"I can still go another round or two, Ino-whore." Sakura sneered. "What do you want me to do to get you off?"

"I want you to suck my pussy until I cum all over your face." Ino said.

Sakura started to squeeze Ino's tits harder and harder, brutally pinching her nipples. She then took them in her mouth and bit down on them. Ino moaned in pleasure and hissed in pain when Sakura bit too hard. Sakura's lust was building up and she finally bent down and started to suck Ino's damp pussy. Ino moaned as her clit was licked. She managed to grab two of the wooden clothespins. She clamped one onto her nipple and twisted it around some. She used the other on one of Sakura's tits. Sakura moaned upon feeling it on her abused nipple and the moan went into Ino's pussy.

Ino let one of her fingers tease Sakura. The pinkette started to moan as Ino's finger started to circle faster and faster until the nub under her skirt was rock hard. Sakura then started to feel Ino's hand stroke her crotch tenderly, playing with her pubic hair a bit.

"Does that feel good Sakura? Does it make you want me?" Ino said in a soft seductive tone.

"Mmmm hmmm." Sakura moaned.

"How much to you want me?" Ino questioned while her hand started to pick up speed. Sakura started to moan in pleasure. She sat up licking her wet lips and answered, "A lot…."

Ino moaned as she felt Sakura's hips start to thrust. Ino stopped kissing Sakura she yanked her lover's skirt off. Then she felt Sakura start to shove her finger inside of her pussy. She moaned in ecstasy as she felt Sakura's finger gradually push deeper inside of her until she came with a loud breathy moan.

Sakura felt Ino's soft, warm lips touch her neck as they started to leave a soft trail of kisses. Then there was a loud ring signaling that it was almost time for lights out meaning others would be coming back to get a shower or to go to bed. Sighing Ino got up to get dressed. "Oh, man, and we were just getting started! Oh, well, that was fun, so same time tomorrow?" Ino replied.

The pinkette nodded and after hearing this Ino blew a kiss and walked off heading for her room to plan the next day, which she wanted to be perfect for not just herself, but for her new girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice ending, huh? Yes? No? Maybe?<strong>

**X^P**

**Yeah, I think I rushed that ending, sorry if I did. Anywayz, just remember this is a oneshot, but I still hope you guys enjoyed that. And also that the kink wasn't too weird, but as I mentioned before I am used to writing Yaoi and am more familiare (misspelled, but I don't care, yayz! ;^P) with it, so I don't really know much about Yuri kink.**

**Thanks for reading! X^D**

**~Luv, Fairylust~**


End file.
